


Sea at Night

by LadyPrincePyro



Series: Jumbled Thoughts, Tied With String - (Original Poetry) [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Nature, Night, Original Poetry - Freeform, Poetry, Sea, out at sea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPrincePyro/pseuds/LadyPrincePyro





	Sea at Night

Abyss.

There is nothing here to penetrate

The utter blackness

That encompasses me.

 

I am rocking gently

In a vessel floating

Upon an inky

Blackness.

 

My world is pregnant

With possibilities.

The sky above me is dusted

With a million pinpricks.

 

Dark shapes move

About the small borders

Of my tiny world,

But I am safe.

 

A flash of scales

Drips into view before slipping

Back into the shadows

Out of view.

 

The faint salty wind

Runs fingers through my hair

Slides along shoulders

Loving me. Anointing me.

 

Closer to God,

And farther from the world

Than any human ever could be,

This is the primal womb.

 

Seeds of civilization

Spilled from this 

Old mother’s core.

That dark wetness.

 

I am blessed

Here in this isolation.

Kissed by moist lips

Across closed eyes and cheeks.

 

Here where the sea

Is an onyx mirror of the sky,

And the night stretches above me

Protectively.

 

I am born.


End file.
